poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena's Birthday/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Serena's Birthday in Weekenders Adventures Chronicles (The episode begins. We show Serena leaving while the heroes are saying goodbye to her) Serena: Bye everyone. I'll see you soon. (Kisses Ash on the right cheek) Bye, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Bye, Serena. Good luck on you're trip. Serena: '''I will. '''Sora Takenouchi: Take good care of yourselves, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon, too. (Serena her Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon walks out of the park) Benson: Okay, guys. Let's do this while she's out. (Now we go to the meeting) Benson: Okay guys, we all know that day is today... is Serena's Birthday! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it's my girlfriend's birthday today! Right, buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu! Benson: '''Okay, so Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini are doing decorations. Mrs. Ketchum is out getting the cake. The Turtles are getting the pizza and drinks for the party. Ed, Double D, Eddy are to get the presents. Littlefoot and his friends are getting party supplies. Skips and the guys will take care of the banner. And who's got something for Serena? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I got something for Serena. '''Littlefoot: '''What did you get her, Ash? '''Cera: '''Is it a new apron? '''Dorothy Ann: '''A dictionary? '''Daphne Blake: '''Is it a new skirt? '''Ralphie Tenelli: '''Is it a soccer ball? '''Ash Ketchum: You guys will find out soon enough when she comes back. Grandpa Longneck: (Chuckles) You can't tell anyone about Serena's gift before she comes back right? Ash Ketchum: That's right. I really don't want to ruined a surprise. Emerl: I agree with Ash. Tai Kamiya: Okay, what do you want us to do, Benson? Benson: DigiDestined and you're Digimon, I want all of you to go help out the others with the decorations. Takato Matsuki: '''We will Benson. '''Guilmon: Are we going to eat cake yet? Takato Matsuki: Not now, Guilmon. When Serena comes back we'll celebrate and then eat the cake. Guilmon: Oh, Okay. Matt Ishida: Okay, come on guys let's get to work. Human Pinkie Pie: Let's do it! Benson: One more thing. Be very careful not to light up the fireworks with you're fire moves, because if you do... Serena's birthday will be ruined and both of you are fired! Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't light up the fireworks. Lazlo: Got it! Fred Jones: '''Don't worry Benson. We will make this the best birthday. '''Miss Frizzle: '''Don't worry, we will be with Serena to keep her distracted. '''Arnold Perlstein: '''We will? Oh yeah, we will. '''Mordecai: Long enough for use to get ready for the party. Karai: Mordecai's right, let's get to work. Ralphie Tenelli: '''Let's do it to it. '''Carlos Ramon: '''We should not spoil the surprise. - (In the distance we see a spy camera hiding in the trees which turns out to be the villains spying on the heroes decorating the birthday party) '''Jessie: A birthday party for the twerp's girlfriend? James: How interesting. Zach Varmitech: Did you say a birthday party? Gavro: Who's birthday is it? Sheer: It's Ash's girlfriend's. Lord Zedd: '''Why isn't that touching? Ash Ketchum and the pathetic power brats are planning a birthday party for Ash's girlfriend, Serena. '''Squatt: '''A party? I love parties. '''Rita Repulsa: '''A birthday? We must make a present. '''Finster: '''Yes. I have a present in mind for Good old Serena. '''Shego: This better be good. Dr. Drakken: Is this for ruining the birthday party and destroy the heroes? Finster: Yes. Rita Repulsa: We also have to crash the party! Rito Revolto: '''Oh, I like that idea, Finster. '''Lord Zedd: '''Oh, We'll give them a surprise they'll wish they won't forget; crashing the party. '''Spectre: Ooh, I like it! Foolscap: We should bring out our dinosaurs to crash the party. Mr. Ross: That'll be my revenge on Mordecai and Rigby. Jessie: This will be perfect to crash the party! James: I'm in. Meowth: Yeah, let's do this, what do you say? Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Shredder: I want all of you to go and crash the pathetic birthday party. Bebop: We are on it! Rocksteady: Yeah, kid. Those freak turtles and their friends will never get pass Bebop and Rocksteady! Shredder: Do not failed us! (Now we go back to the heroes decorating the party) Mordecai: '(singing) Yeah! Set up the chairs and wipe off the tables, plug in the mic, but down trip on the cables, blow up the balloons, but don't blow out the candles. It's something party cause there's no sandals. '''Rigby: '(singing) Check your invitation, park's the location, when the clock strikes 11, it's time for celebration! 'Mordecai: '''Serena's birthday party, yo! '''Rigby '(singing) it's the big one one! '''Mordecai & Rigby: (singing) Serena, Serena S-Serena, Serena, Serena, Serena, S-Serena Serena, Serena, S-S-Serena! Wooooooaaah! (They laugh) Rigby: Man, Serena's so awesome. Cream: She's very nice. Hi Five Ghost: '''I can't believe she's turning 11. '''Yoshi: And she's kinda cute. Just like Kari. Kari Kamiya: (Giggles) You really think I'm cute, Yoshi? Yoshi: Of course you do. Bonnie: What about me and Dedenne!? We're very cute. Aviva: Of course, you too. Benson: How are the decorations going? Professor Oak: It's going great, Benson. Lucario: It will be done pretty soon. Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it will be the best party ever. Max: Leatherhead, please give me and T.K. a boost. (Leatherhead lifts Max and T.K. up to the tree to put up the balloons) T.K. Takaishi: Thanks. Leatherhead: You're welcome my friends. Ed: '''We got the presents. '''Double-D: '''Be careful, Ed. (Ed runs with the presents and he trips and lets go of the presents) '''Eddy: The presents! Kim Possible: Slurpuff, use Psychic! (Kim's Slurpuff activates Psychic and safely grabs the presents on the ground) Double-D: Now Ed, be very careful with those presents! Eddy: '''Yeah, We just bought those, Stupid! '''Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, what he said. Carver Descartes: You almost knock them down to the ground and broke them! May: '''If he did, then the party will be ruined. '''Max: Yeah. And Serena will not be happy. Ed: '''Sorry, guys. '''Max: '''That's okay, Ed. Just be careful. '''Iris: What a little kid you are Ed. Ed: '''Thanks, Iris. '''Leonardo: '''I hope Mikey hurries up with the pizza and the drinks, and doesn't eat it all. '''Michaelangelo: '''I'm here. (Comes with the pizza and drinks) '''Chomper: '''Great, it's here. '''Cera: '''Will he better not eat it? '''Michelangelo: '''Don't worry, I didn't eat them all. '''Ruby: '''Well, good. '''Brock: '''Remember you guys don't want to repeat the last time you guys tried to keep your friends birthday a surprise so long. '''Jason Lee Scott: '''Don't worry Brock. This time it won't happen. (Later our heroes are done decorating the presents) '''Mordecai: It's done! Benson: I can't believe we actually did it. Alain: '''It's perfecto. '''Tino Tonitini: This will be the best birthday party for Serena ever! Zack Taylor: '''Man, Serena is going to be so surprised and gonna love it. '''Clemont: Yeah, this is gonna be great. Zoe Drake: Yeah. Velma Dinkley: '''Serena will be here in 55 minutes. '''Daphne Blake: '''Well, it took 2 hours to get done, but I can't wait to see the look on Serena's face when she sees this birthday we made for her. '''Fred Jones: '''Yeah. Surprise Serena! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Serena? Surprise? Where, where? '''Daphne Blake: '''Sorry, Scooby. False Alarm. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Oh. '''Fred Jones: '''Hang in there, big guy. We're tired to wait and missed her too, but don't worry Serena will be here in no time. '''Grandpa Longneck: '''He's right. She'll be here. '''Muscle Man: You know who else says Happy Birthday to Serena? My Mom! (Now we see Raj is preparing the food and we also see Clam has a birthday hat cover his eyes) Clam: Surprise! Raj: Not yet Clam, I will tell you when it is time. Clam: Surprise! Raj: Clam! Clam: Surprise? Raj: Clam, your festivities challenge. Clam: Happy boxing day! In Canada. Grandma Longneck: Just be patience and let's enjoy ourselves while Serena is coming back. Littlefoot: '''Yeah. (Then the villains appears outside of the park and sees the heroes fully done finishing the decorations) '''James: Target confirmed. Leonardo: Okay guys, let's put the presents on the table. Ash Ketchum: And I'll put a present on the table too. April O Neil: Guys. I sense evil near by. Jessie: Alright are you ready to crash the party? Meowth: I'm ready to rock. James: Then let's. Mr. Ross: Time to crash the party. (He brings out four Pokéballs) (The truck moves fast and then runs over the decorations) Takuya Kanbara: What the heck was that? Tish Katsufrakis: The decorations! Alain: Who did this?! (Next Mr. Ross' Tyranitar, Hydreigon, Dusknoir and Honchkrow appear and they smash all the foods) Sora Takenouchi: All the foods! Guilmon: My Guilmon bread! Michelangelo: '''The pizza! (The Villains appears out of the truck) '''Psycho Red: Did you miss us heroes? Tai Kamiya: Not you again! Knuckles: Those idiots! Benson: What are you doing here?! Mordecai: '''Dudes, what's your Deal? Did you seriously have to enter and ruined the party we've put a lot of hard work! '''Lor McQuarrie: What do you want? Psycho Blue: We came to crash your precious girlfriend's birthday party! Adagio Dazzle: We also want you to join us forever, Tino! Tino Tonitini: I don't want to join you! Leonardo: He'll never join you! Max Taylor: You villains will be extremely sorry for crashing the party! Ash Ketchum: '''You guys are gonna get it. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Tommy Oliver: '''Let's do it guys! It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord! '''Zack Taylor: '''Mastodon! '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Pterodactyl! '''Billy Cranston: '''Triceratops! '''Trini Kwan: '''Saber-Tooth Tiger! '''Jason Lee Scott: '''Tyrannosaurus! (Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Tommy morphed into Power Rangers) '''Jason Lee Scott: Get them! (The Power Rangers fights the villains) Leonardo: Turtles attack! Slash: Mutanimals attack! (The Turtles and the Mutanimals charges and they fight the villains) Alain: Charizard, go! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Charizard) Use Flamethrower! (Alain's Charizard fires Flamethrower to burn the Zackbots) Agumon: Come on guys, let's go! Pepper Breath! (He fires Pepper Breath on Psycho Black) Gabumon: Blue Blaster! (He fires the attack hitting Gourmand) Gaston Gourmand: Why you little! Zoe Orimoto: (Runs backwards to get away from the attacks) I've got to help them! (She bumps into Rocksteady) Rocksteady: Ha! Is Rocksteady late for party-time? (Rocksteady tries to grab Zoe, but she moves away) Zoe Orimoto: Execute! Spirit evolution! (Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon) Kazemon: '''Hurricane Wind! (She uses the attack to blow the bad guys away) '''Casey Jones: '''Goongala! (He swings his hockey stick and hits the hockey puck right on Rito Revolto) '''Michaelangelo: '''Cowabunga! (He karate kicks Shredder) - '''May: '''Hey did you know how much we spent on those presents?! '''Raj: '''You people have ruined a special day for a friend! '''Lazlo: '''Now Raj, stay calm. It's just pressure. (Yells as Raj is throwing rocks at the villains) '''Raj: '''I AM SO ANGRY! (Throws more rocks) '''Rita Repulsa: Ow! Stop that pink elephant from throw rocks at us! Meowth: Let see how he deals with Fury Swipes! Tino Tonitini: Stop him with Aura Sphere! (Tino's Lucario jumps in the air and fires Aura Sphere on Meowth) Jessie: Meowth! You're such a brat! Gourgeist use Dark Pulse! (Gourgeist fires Dark Pulse) Carver Descartes: Zoroark use Dark Pulse! (Zoroark fires Dark Pulse stopping Gourgeist's Dark Pulse) Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt to zap the villains, but Rito creates a barrier to defend themselves from the attack) Rito Revolto: Is that all you got?! (Then Gaston Gourmand grabs Lazlo, Raj and Clam) Gaston Gourmand: You three will be perfect to cook you into delicious foods! (Lazlo, Raj and Clam screams in fear) Muscle Man: Hey, Gourmand! Leave our friends alone! (Muscle Man threw a knife cutting the net freeing Lazlo, Raj and Clam) Gaston Gourmand: Why you! Tino Tonitini: (Off-screen) Dragon Tail! (Tino's Salamence swooping in while activating Dragon Tail and hits Gourmand in the air and crashes to Zach) Zach Varmitech: (Muffled) Get off of me! Ash Ketchum: '''Why don't you villains give up and get out of the party?! '''Jessie: '''We'll give up if you give us your Pikachu! '''Renamon: '''Pikachu does not belong to you! Diamond Storm! (She fires the attack on the villains) - - - - - - - '''Ash & Carver: Thunderbolt, go! (Pikachu and Mega Manectric fires Thunderbolt) Tino & Alain: Charziard, flamethrower! (Two Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower and two flamethrowers and two thunderbolts hits the balloon sending Team Rocket flying) Jessie: It's no fair! Not one bite of the cake! James: '''We are such party poopers. '''Meowth: We didn't even get cake. Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Tai Kamiya: Now we want you villains to get out of this party right now! You're not invited here! Zach Varmitech: Never! Matt Ishida: You want us to DNA digivolve WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon into Omnimon? Zach Varmitech: (Screams) Okay, okay, we'll get out of here! (He runs off in fear) Rita Repulsa: '''We will be back. '''Lord Zedd: '''You'll pay for this! (The villains teleport to escape) '''Tiger Claw: You have won this time. But we'll be back. (He uses his jetpack to escape) (Everyone cheered) Michelangelo: Booyakasha! Bonnie: We beat the bad guys! Carver Descartes: Yes, but the problem is the villains ruined everything and we better fix it as quickly as possible before Serena comes back! Ash Ketchum: Okay, let's not panic how long will she come back? Carver Descartes: 6 minutes. Muscle Man: Oh no, bro! Rika Nonaka: If those Villains hadn't showed up, the birthday party would've been ruined! It's all their fault! Tino Tonitini: We've got to redecorate the party quickly! Clemont: '''The future is now thanks to Science! Clemontic-gear on! Present the Fast Birthday Redecorator! It will redecorate Serena's birthday like it was. '''Ash Ketchum: Oh man, science is so amazing! Tai Kamiya: You said it! Sonic: Everyone, we got to redecorate the damage and fast! Let's move! (Later our heroes quickly manage to fix everything. Now everything is finally fix and all the foods, drinks and presents are restored) Human Pinkie Pie: Perfect! (Just then Littlefoot came) Littlefoot: Guys! She's coming any minute! Ash Ketchum: Quick, everybody hide! (Everyone runs to find a place to hide as Serena and her Pokémon arrives) Serena: Hello? I'm back. Hello? Hello? Where is everybody? Everyone: SURPRISE!!!! Raj: '''Now, Clam. '''Clam: '''Pancakes. (Human Pinkie Pie brings out a party cannon and then fires letting out streamers) '''Serena: '''Oh my, goodness. '''Delia Ketchum: '''I brought the cake. '''Ash Ketchum: Happy Birthday, Serena! Lazlo: Congratulations Serena! And in mark of the occasion we have a surprise for you. Lor & Tish: (Brings out a cake) Ta-da! Lazlo: A birthday cake for you, Serena! Your favorite kind of cake. Serena: '''It looks so yummy! '''Benson: '''Your friends have made a surprise for you. Well it was better before the villains came to crash the party before you came. '''Tommy Oliver: '''But let's forget about this and let the party begin. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Yeah, who wants cake? '''Ed: '''I do. '''Max: '''Me too. '''Billy Cranston: '''Then after cake, we should let Serena open her special day boxes with surprises inside. '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Translation, please. '''Trini Kwan: '''He means after we eat the cake and food, Serena will open her birthday presents. '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Oh. (At Sunset) '''Ash Ketchum: Serena. Serena: Yeah, Ash? Ash Ketchum: (Gives the present to her) Happy Birthday. (Serena opens the present and opens to see a locket and a album of her and Ash) Serena: Oh, Ash! I love it! (Hugs Ash) Best birthday gift ever! Thank you! Ash Ketchum: (Hugs Serena) You're welcome. Sora Takenouchi: I'm glad you like the birthday gift. Kari Kamiya: Happy Birthday, Serena. Serena: Thank you, Kari. You super cute Tai's little sister. Mimi Tachikawa: You're the best friend we ever had since our journey in Kalos. Serena: I know! - - - - - (Later that night as the song When You Wish Upon a Star song plays)- - - - - - - Benson: The fireworks are ready to start in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1! (Skips lets out the fireworks and explode in the sky) Serena: Fireworks! Another best birthday party I've ever had! Ash Ketchum: I'm glad, Serena. Serena: '''Thanks guys. This is the best birthday ever. '''Ash Ketchum: I know! Isn't Serena's birthday party the best, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: There's one missing that's for my birthday... Ash Ketchum: What is it? Serena: It's this. (Serena kisses Ash on the lip while the fireworks continue to explode and all the heroes cheers and applause of Ash and Serena's kiss) Aviva: Increíble! Zack Taylor: Way to go, lover birds! Martin Kratt: I love it! Chris Kratt: Serena kissed Ash! Zoe Drake: '''I love that kissing moment. - - '''Muscle Man: You know who else sees Serena kissed her boyfriend during her birthday? My Mom! (Everyone laugh) Serena: Your my mom jokes are starting to annoying me and my boyfriend. Muscle Man: Ah, What? Serena: I'm just kidding! Ash Ketchum: (Laughs) Serena: Your my mom jokes are not that bad. '''Muscle Man: '''I know guys. '''Serena: '''This is the best birthday ever! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic879